Talk:Mythological roles/Archive 1
Further Elaboration Still somewhat unsure as to how this page could be elaborated on more; I tried to hint at everything we know about the role of these titles, but, re-reading it, it just seems an awkward article. Any ideas as to how to make it more straightforward are welcome. Pcp 15:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Page Title Could we maybe brainstorm a new name for this article? I feel like it could be named better, but I'm not sure how. They're usually referred to as "Titles", but that may be a bit vague for an article name. Player Titles? Hero Titles? Something in that vein maybe. Does anyone have any better ideas? Majutsukai 10:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Information about their roles This section is more to write any information we know about certain roles. For example, we now know the Heir of Breath can control wind, the Thief of Light is extremely lucky, the Knight and Maid of Time can control time, and the Witch of Life seems to have some control over life. Anymore facts/theories people have about this, can be posted here. RhedSquizel 14:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) If John is the Heir, then who dies/died and is the wind his inheritance, or is it just his aspect and he inherits something else? Irreverend 17:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's less an emphasis on inheritance, getting stuff, and more that he's still an heir in personality and role--he looks up to his father, his father provides for him, and he will one day come into his own and become like his father. AFAICT the wind part is unconnected to the heir-ness. -Skaramuche 19:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I think he's the Heir, because he's the only Player, who's guardian isn't his Paradox father/mother, as his Nanna is his Paradox Mother. I think it is because he's his father heir, (actual son) so that's why he is the heir, not because he inherited his wind power. (Though he did inherit his fathers strength, I think.) RhedSquizel 19:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Are we sure Rose's mention of a "prince of the moon" concerns titles? I thought it was a reference to Dave being the male inhabitant of Derse's moon in the kids' session, meaning she herself is the moon's "princess". --RomancePhilologist 20:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, that would be correct. ~Octachor n 20:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Where exactly did the emblem for Space come from? I don't recall seeing it anywhere. StardustOC 05:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :It came from the John: Enter Village flash page. The Fraymotif shop has special moves for John to perform solo and others for him to perform in combo with the other kids: somewhere near the end of the list there's a John/Jade combo with the Breath and Space logos visible. --[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 08:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Knights and Frogs? Karkat mentions he and Kanaya were in charge of frog breeding in their session, and he's the Knight of Blood. Dave helped Jade with her breeding and he's a Knight as well. Perhaps the two are related? What do the roles mean? I think these roles are representations of specific tropes that Hussie is trying to convey. I think they represent an over-all message about who these characters are trying to be in the game. This does not take into account their failure to live up to these roles: Heir: The Youth, Hero. Not the prince, but the stable boy who is the real heir to the throne, i.e. the real hero. Male version of Maid. Maid: The Maiden, Heroine. Not about her being a servant, but about how she is the Heroine of the story, i.e. the one usually trapped in a tower. Female version of Heir. Witch: The Enchantress, Sorceress. Someone who creates, and wields great power. Female version of Mage. Mage: The Magician, Sorcerer. Someone who destroys, and wields great power. Male version of Witch. Thief: '''The Liar, Backstabber. The con-man. The person who is trying to play the devils advocate through out the game. Female version of the Bard. '''Bard: The Minstrel, Jester. Someone who is a trickster and decives people with the absurd and the slight of hand. They deal with the levity of the situation. Male version of Thief. Knight: The Guardian, Soldier. Someone who protects and guides others during the journey. Male version of Sylph. Slyph: The Fairy, Spirit Guide. Not about being an elemental, but about guiding others where they are supposed to be going. (Sylphs are also seen as vain, which Kanaya is compared to her fellow troll.) Female version of Knight. Seer: '''The Oracle, Prophet. The person whose role it is to be in contact with the supernatural or the divine, and see the grand design. Female version of Page. '''Page: '''The Messanger, Apprentice. They will relay the message of the superior beings, and learn to commune with lesser beings. Male version of Seer. '''Prince: The Chief, most Distinguished. Not really about being the next in line to the throne, but the person who acts as more of an ambassator. (Eridan fails at this, by killing the angels) Male version of Rogue. Rogue: The Wild, most Undiciplined. The Rogue is someone who is sneaky and at the same time helps people by letting them live the wilder side of life. Female version of Prince. These are just loose thoughts. Obviously I may be very wrong with most of these. Just bored and wanted to throw these out there. Loverdesang 19:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ^If I'm right then I think Mom will be the Sylph of Mind and Bro will be the Mage of Void. which are the female and male versions of Knight and Witch. As there are already parallels in the new characters Maid of Life = Heir of Breath Life is the same thing as breathing. As a Maid/Maiden is the same thing as an Heir/Youth. Jane and John. (1st player in) Page of Hope = Seer of Light Hope is Light when it is darkest. Also, both the Page/Messenger and the Seer/Prophet are about communing with animals and particularly the messages from the farthest Ring. Jake and Rose. (even their symbols are derived from each other) (second player in) Which would make: Sylph of Mind = Knight of Time Mind and Time were the only ones that to me seem similar, because the only thing that is aware of time is the mind. Then Sylph and Knight seem to be the Guides of the game. A Sylph is a fairy, and often times a spirit guide. Kanaya guided Karkat and Rose. Knights are guardians who protect people on their journeys, but also guide them. Dave guided Jade. Mom and Dave. (third player in) Mage of Void = Witch of Space Void is the same thing as Space. Mage is the male version of Witch. Bro and Jade. (fourth player in)Loverdesang 04:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, you aaalmost had it there. Too bad you were completely and totally incorrect... Speculation Don't add speculation to the actual page, talk about it here. Imo it's most likely that post scratch mum and bro will be the hero's of an element of a troll that died, and one that isn't covered by the four original kids. So Heart and Void, or maybe Doom if Sollux dies soom as it has been established.BitterLime 10:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to suggest Royalty as another theme for Life as well. Feferi is one of the highest-blooded trolls on Alternia, while Jane is heir to the throne of the Baroness. Both share a common ancestor in the Condesce (spelled right~?) Thoughts~? 21:55, January 24, 2012 (UTC)impishHipster 21:54, January 24, 2012 (GMT) That seems like a good theory. experimentalDeity 21:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I believe these are guaranteed. However the rest I'm not sure. Perhaps Knight(-) and Maid(+) are a couple along with Witch(-) and Mage(+) and Seer(+) and Sylph(-). This would make the most sense character wise. Thoughts?JayzeusCIAC 23:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree about Heir being passive, from what we've seen of John's abilities I would say it is active. And assuming Prince is its +/- counterpart that would make Prince passive instead, likewise with Witch. From what we saw of Jade's abilities I would say they are active, not passive. Also Seers are supposed to be a supporting class and from what we've seen I would say they are passive, not active. :Going off my opinions though still leads to an unbalanced +/- ratio, which I guess means that either Mage or Maid is passive, not active. The Light6 00:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::This is what I think: Each role is part of a pairing, with one being active and the other being passive. Passive players' abilities are used to benefit their group, whereas active players' abilities are used to benefit themselves; based on the names of the classes and from what we have seen so far, these are speculated to be the pairings, followed by their status as active or passive: ::*Heir/Prince ::**Heir, active; Prince, passive. ::*Maid/Sylph ::**Maid, active; Sylph, passive. ::*Seer/Witch ::**Witch, active; Seer, passive. ::*Rogue/Thief ::**Thief, active; Rogue, passive. Confirmed. ::*Page/Knight ::**Knight, active; Page, passive. ::*Bard/Mage ::**Bard, active; Mage, passive. ::-Winterbrass 00:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Remember that Kanaya once described a sylph as "kind of like a witch but more magical" when describing her role to Jade. So witch/sylph might be an active/passive pair. I think the only blatantly obvious ones are rogue/thief and heir/prince. *Heir = active (based on johns use of the windy thing) *Prince = passive (concequence of heir being active) *Thief = active (confirmed) *Knight = active (suggested by Aradia's statement that this is a combat class) *Seer = passive (basically confirmed by scratch and terezi and rose's powers) *Rogue = passive (confirmed) *Witch = active? (based on Jade, might be no real indicator because of bec powers) *Bard = active (based on Gamzee's berserk attack, although the class name really sounds more passive) *Maid = passive? (Aradia basically did timeline clean up for her team, her focus was assisting. On the other hand she freezes jack in time, which is arguably active, but still more of a support thing, as she was unable to do anything other than holding him in place. then again jane clearly uses her powers on herself...) Not sure what to make out of the rest, but I am sure we'll get some more hints/facts eventually.BitterLime 02:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Mostly agree, however I believe Knight would be passive, not active as their role seems to be protecting other players, in other words their powers are meant to benefit the team not themselves. Also I am wondering why noone has paired Page with Maid being that they are both servants. The Light6 02:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Maid is definitely passive; Jane's powers didn't activate until she died. -Winterbrass 02:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC)] 02:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's my best guess: *Thief (+) / Rogue (-) *Bard (+) / Knight (-) Knight's role is to protect the other players, so this is definitely passive; whereas when Gamzee comes into his Bard of Rage powers they pretty much just support his own agenda. *Witch (+) / Sylph (-) Kanaya says a Sylph is a Witch. I'm guessing Sylph is - because I just can't see Kanaya in anything BUT a passive role. *Seer (-) / Mage (+) role seems to involve a lot of visions/foreknowledge. Rose seems to be the one using her powers for the good of the group. *Maid (+) / Page (-) The Light 6 said, both are servants; also, both have the connotation of youth. *Heir / Prince my perception of Dirk's character and from the meanings of the words, I'd guess that Heir is + and Prince - 03:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC)vanya I think we are all possibly missing something: "some more strongly passive or active than others." It might not be a simply dichotomy of active/passive. It might more be like Strong Active, Weak Active, Weak Passive, Strong Passive. And also UU might be simplifying to help Roxy understand exactly what the Rogue class is which mean there might be classes which are considered neutral too. And for all we know it might even be more complicated, the activeness/passiveness of a class could possibly be modified by certain aspects and it being called active or passive could only a general rule. The Light6 02:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I think its more like this: *Prince/Heir *Rogue/Thief *Mage/Witch *Knight/Page *Seer/Sylph *Bard/Maid Maid doesn't mean servant in my opinion. In fact I'm not so sure that Bard and Maid go together. I think that we are going to have two new classes that haven't been introduced. One for the bard, and one for the maid. Kind of like a Princess for the maid, and a Dancer or Thespian for the bard. UU would be one, and the other would be a character that I think may be introduced as the 9th kid, would be Dad. --Loverdesang 08:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Table time! - The Light6 04:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Only 8 cells so either some classes double up or there is a neutral row between passive and active or 2 more gender columns for 12. The Light6 04:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Here's what I think: Leaving all speculation behind, I think we can be almost certain about mage/seer, in which the mage is active and the seer is passive. In this case, the seer is passive because it is a class that stays back and develops a strategy with the help of what they see, as stated by Doc Scratch. Now, based on that, let's define this active/passive pair with the description, "one who sees," like Rose, who can see luck because she's, well, a seer. The only other characters who "see" things that are out of the ordinary are Terezi, who's a seer; Vriska who's class's pairing is already canon so we'll just ignore her; and Sollux, with his bifurcated vision. Although his bifurcated vision might have nothing to do with his mythological role as Mage of Doom, it does let him see into the future and hear the voices of the doomed, and therefore he is "one who sees doom," just as Rose is "one who sees light" and Terezi is "one who sees the mind." The reason the mage is active is that Sollux doesn't really help anyone with his voices, as far as we can tell; he just keeps it all clammed up inside uselessly. I'm not going to elaborate on any more of my passive active pairings because the rest of them are mostly guesswork, and because some characters have yet to show what they can do; I'm leaning towards knight/sylph as "one who guides" or something, though.--Element94 08:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) My guess is this one, I even posted this in the main article, but then I saw that the true speculah was in this page, not the main one: Class +/- pairs UU says that " ", so assuming the 12 classes presented in the troll's session are all the 12 possible classes, it should be possible to infer which classes are active, and which are passive. Here's one such speculah (passive (+) always on the left of its active (-) counterpart): First, the few indisputable ones: *'Rogue / Thief' : Not speculah, since it has been explained in . *'Heir / Prince' : These classes inherit powers from a higher order. They "own" the power, and while the Heir tries to use his power for the rest of the people, the Prince tries to keep it all to himself (compare John / Eridan). Somewhat dubious ones: *'Page / Maid' : Paired together since they're both servants, and deal with doing the other's biddings. The Maid is the active one, since she is compelled to do the bidding and can't escape it (examples: Aradia's ancestor for Doc Scratch and Lord English ; Aradia herself with the voices in her head and the Alpha timeline itself). The Page is more carefree, and may not do the bidding if he doesn't feel like it. *'Witch / Mage' : Paired together due to arcane powahs, yo. But an active/passive distinction is not so strong here. Witches tend to be more natural, and manipulate their aspect for the benefit of others (Jade's Space powers have limitations when it comes to teleporting herself, The Condesce's touch can extend the life of others), in contrast to Mages, who use raw power (i.e. eyebeams) and create/use systematic magic (~ATH programs). *'Sylph / Bard' : passive / active may be inverted in this case. Both are closely tied to art. However while Sylphs are pretty because they can, and this doesn't make much difference other than a cosmetic one, The Bard's songs have a direct effect in the others, even in the Bard himself. Strange but reassuring pairings: *'Seer / Knight' : Strange, since this pairing is extremely polarising in its passive/active distinction, and because the roles don't seem to have much in common. However, Doc Scratch's description of the Seer class in seems to hint at this pairing. They deal with strategy and the path to victory. brocoli 13:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Here's another idea that doesn't make much sense, but that I haven't seen before: passive bard/active page. Think about it: Tavros is a character based partly on imaginary friends that change him fundamentally (think "don't insult Rufio"), while Gamzee filled the kids' dreams and imaginations with fear/rage. Therefore, a page/bard might be something along the lines of "one who imagines ____" or "one who realizes/alters imagination through ____." The latter is a possibility because Gamzee is able to create and use any weapon (tool of rage) he imagines, and because Tavros is able to become more like his imaginary friends. Also, Tavros's ability to communicate with and control creatures that "breathe" may have to do with their - or his own - imagination; perhaps he imagines that those creatures are not harmful and do as he says, and then realizes this imagination, though this is going into finer detail than this argument can currently support. Bards would be passive because they affect the imaginations of their teammates (again, using the example of Gamzee terrorising the kids), and pages would be active because they manipulate their own mind and imagination. Another correlation between these two classes may be that pages use their powers to promote stability, while bards use their powers to destabilize the enemy; because the only good examples of a page and a bard that we have right now are Tavros and Gamzee, however, this is probably caused by the nature of their aspects, breath and rage.Element94 23:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) The Bard in most video games tends to be a buff character and I actually think - especially paired with the Rage aspect - this would be a logical situation for Gamzee to find himself in. If the Bard uses his powers to "inspire" others, in this case with fear and nightmare, it would be less of a "buff self" character and more of a "debuff other" : at least where the other trolls were concerned. This would mean some aspects of Bards would be more strongly passive (Bard of Hope - inspiring others to greatness) and more weakly passive (inspiring others to terror, though for the benefit of the Bard him/herself). In other news I happen to agree with the Seer/Knight duality expressed above, because Dave and Rose's consistent character pairings reinforce that notion. 08:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking along these lines: *(-)/(+) *Knight/Bard: Both inspire others; the Knight through his deeds and the Bard through song and tales. *Prince/Heir: Both destined to rule; the Prince is brought up with that fact, and the Heir has this fact hidden from him until he is of age. *Page/Maid: Both Servants; the Page is expected to travel with his master, and the Maid is meant to take care of home while he's away. *Thief/Rogue: Confirmed. Has the whole asshole vs. Robin Hood thing. *Mage/Seer: I think that these are both meant to be guides. The Mage is the world-wise travelling companion (think Gandalf), whilst the Seer is the one that is consulted before the journey begins. *Witch/Sylph: Both MAGICAL; I'm thinking of Witch as a nuker class that blows shit up, and the Sylph as a healing/buffing class, giving a Black Mage/White Mage dynamic. 05:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) |} Table I just threw this table together and thought I should post it here incase anyone thinks it might be usual on the page or wants to use it for themselves. The Light6 07:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Just going to bring attention to this in response to this: Talk:Mythological roles#Character Titles and Related Data - With 10 more pre-scratch trolls to be introduced and if UU's and uu's two-player session doesn't pan out potentially even more characters could be introduced and the current table will becoming even more unwieldy than it currently is, this table on the other hand quickly summarises all the role combinations and which character has what role. Also the aspects and classes could be linked to their subsections to help navigate the page. Also we do use it, it might need to be rearranged a tiny bit. I made it with the classes and aspects in alphabetical order but I guess we would probably want positive/negative counterpart classes grouped together and stuff like that. The Light6 13:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :I went to the trouble of adding uu and Calliope. Aepokk Venset 18:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::You actually added Calliope twice, you linked her screenname on uu. The Light6 00:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Crap, I've been making that mistake a lot lately and I don't know why. Thanks for fixing it. Aepokk Venset 00:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) So now that Lord has been confirmed I think we should add this to the page 03:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe in the future rearrange it by class duality? Or perhaps in the order of the post-scratch trolls, for both class and aspect. I belive it merits discussion. 03:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well the classes were originally by alphabetical order, the current order is really a mixture of that and rearranging based off revealed pairs. As for the aspects, originally alphabetical order but I attempted to implement some sort of thematic grouping of them. But of course there are still problems with that, maybe if we had more canonical pairs... (instead of just Space/Time and Life <-> Doom). Also the size of table is a problem, while it looks fine for me, in Oasis it encounters problems, I have tried to shrink it but can't get that work how I want. So while I think this would still make a good addition to the page (I mean why would I make it and continue to maintain it otherwise?) and would be a good way to link to each characters sections it still needs work. The Light6 (talk) 04:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) OK Wikia has just announced that they are increasing the width of page layouts in Oasis, currently in Oasis the table was being cut off in the Space column, in a preview of the new format the Space column was completely shown along with the start of the Time one. The new layout will be released October 3. Currently it appears that it might be impossible for the current table to display correctly on Oasis but this update may resolve that so will look into it after the update. The Light6 (talk) 23:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to compliment the chart. It's really nifty! Rabbeseking (talk) 22:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I think I have just made it fit Oasis by reducing the font size in the table from 100% to 95%... Well that was an easy and stupid fix. - The Light6 (talk) 08:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) This is really good, but I think maybe order-of-appearance is not quite appropriate. They need to be arranged so that they mirror each other, which would take some work to get them just right, but I'm thinking something along the lines of: Space, Light, Hope, Life, Breath, Heart, Mind, Blood, Rage, Doom, Void, Time (Time and Space are obvious opposites as the two-player game uses it and they both seem to be a requirement. The only ones I'm not sure about are Blood and Rage). And then we have: Muse, Maid, Rogue, Witch, Heir, Page, Mage, Sylph, Seer, Bard, Knight, Thief, Prince, Lord (we've already established Muse-Lord, Thief-Rogue, Knight-Witch relationships, as well). - Oh, hey, I see you just said that like two paragraphs up. Well, consider this an addendum. Taneth (talk) 17:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Really we don't know much about aspect pairs and inter-aspect relationships to put them in a proper order so whatever the order is there will be disagreements, unless more info is hinted at or revealed. :Also Knight/-Witch isn't a confirmed pairing at all, Bard/Prince is though. - The Light6 (talk) 22:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Kids and classical elements In the big table, under Elements/Themes we have: - John: Wind/Darkness - Rose: Water/Light - Dave: Fire/Time - Jade: Earth/Space This seems to me to be a remnant from when we were still figuring out what the planets could mean and had only seen the clear link between John and Wind. Apart from the planet, there's very little to suggest a dark theme for John. If anything, it's Rose who has a theme of darkness. Similarly for Rose and water (nothing but the planet) and Dave and fire. Jade doesn't even have an "earth" planet, landing on the Land of Frost and Frogs. Is it ok to edit it out? 10:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :we could take out darkness, but the others are elements that are tied to the kids 10:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you explain a bit more? I still don't see any links beyond the Lands. For example Earth is likely going to be more closely tied with Jane, since the Life symbol is a plant, than with Jade. 10:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::jade grew up in an earthy place and she grew plants, though her elemental poem is related to melting ice and points more toward that as hers. the other kids' poems were clearly about their respective elements. we can probably drop light, time and space from the list as well, that's just their titles and john's element is the same as his. the whole thing could probably be culled a bit neater anyway. Interesting, I could see how the configuration could turn into something like this: John: Wind Rose: Water Dave: Fire Jade: Ice Jane: Earth Jake: Metal D???: Lightning R???: ??? Except that Frost is actually about hurting the earth and Jade has to fix the problem of Frost. Like John's planet is plagued by Shade which is dark clouds that ruin the air. I could see the second set of kids having the same four elements as the first. Why can't Jane be earth, and Jake be Air. --Loverdesang 14:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Is there a link to the elemental poems? I still find it difficult to see how one of the classical elements could be a more important theme than the elemental symbol each kid has right there on their chests, it still seems a bit forced to me. 16:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :john'srose'sdave's and jade's. breath is the only real elemental title, the others have a few small things pointing them toward having the rest. it's not trying to usurp their title as a very important part of them, just like their associated items 09:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Knight of Blood I thought of this awhile ago but now the thought has kinda gone so I might ramble a bit so try and stick with me :"The Knight class, as the name implies, serves as a protector for other players in the session." Now we don't know much about the Blood aspect but what if it's function is basically "Negative Knight", basically Heroes of Blood cause the blood of their teammates to flow, and not through their bodies. Karkat blames most of the doomed timelines on himself, if the Knight class is a protector class, then he repeatedly failed at it more then a non-knight class. Also it has the pun "Night of Blood" most of the trolls died in the alpha timeline on a meteor where it looked like constant night, and again, it was his failure to act as a proper moirail to Gamzee that caused at least half of those deaths. There was more stuff that I can't really articulate or properly remember but I guess reading this might give someone a more complete idea of my thought. The Light6 12:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) OK being able to re-gather some of my thoughts on the matter: The Blood aspect isn't "negative knight" but rather "negative class" or a "class inverter". So a Knight of Blood is a Negative Knight, a Seer of Blood might be a Negative Seer, etc. The Light6 02:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I think the "Blood" aspect means "love/affection", so Karkat utilized his moriallegiance with Gamzee as a weapon to protect the other surviving trolls. Just my thoughts. AnimeApprentice 03:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ancestor/Troll roles OK since there is debate over whether the Trolls and the Ancestors shared their roles I am going to list the evidence and arguments against it and counter arguments. First: Being that the new kids being current and fresh in everyones' minds I'll start with the fact that they don't share the roles of the pre-scratch kids which is sometimes cited as evidence the ancestors wouldn't have shared the same roles. The fact is that the current kids are joining them in their session and this means they have and were always going to do so, based on how time works in Homestuck, as such Skaia (in-story, or Hussie, meta) purposely didn't duplicate their roles because doubling their roles wasn't needed, it's the same reason they are missing a time and space player, because ones from other sessions are joining them. Obviously just because the ancestor's circumstances are different doesn't mean they do share the roles, but the post-scratch kids can't be used as evidence that they don't. With that out of the way, the evidence that they do. Aradia/Handmaid: Do I really need to explain this? A little thinking an clearly show how these two are both Maids of Time. Both their powers/roles involve time travel so I am not going to go further on the aspect and instead focus more of their class(es). While we don't know a Maid's exact powers but Aradia's time travel was more to do with cleaning up the timeline, as opposed to Dave's which was more manipulating it in closed loops. The Handmaid also had a similar role as Aradia, maintaining the timeline to ensure that events that had happened, did happen. Also it is right there in her name - The Hand'maid'. This is only 1 out of 12, so could be dismissed as coincidental, however doing that clearly shows a lack of understanding of how Hussie writes. But there is more so I'll continue. Karkat/Sufferer: While their is little in the way to connect their classes, so I'll instead focus on their aspect. We know that roles are chosen to fit a person by various means. Karkat as a Hero of Blood had mutant blood, as did his ancestor. Nepeta/Disciple: A loose connection here - While we don't really know how the Heart aspect relates to emotions, Nepeta's feelings for Karkat mirror her ancestors for the Sufferer, who's "love went beyond the four quadrants". Vriska/Mindfang: A thief and a pirate, need I say more on the class? On their aspect, I will point out their Strife Specibus, Dicekind. Dicekind is a highly luck based weapon, I doubt Mindfang would've used it unless she was particularly lucky. Equius/Darkleer: Both are surrounded by the Blackout which is characteristic of Heros of Void, not much to connect their classes though, especially since we don't know exactly what Heirs do. Gamzee/Grand Highblood: Really, do I need to explain this? If it isn't obvious you haven't been paying attention to the story. Feferi/Condesce: Feferi is a Witch of Life, the Condesce is clearly shown to have power over Life, while we don't know exactly what a Witch's powers are either, the ability to extend life like the Condesce did clearly limits what possibly class would give that ability, and if you were to go through all the classes and try to figure out what class would do that I think you would find that Witch would be at the top of a very short list. There 7 troll/ancestor comparisons where the ancestor clearly has the same aspect if not entire title as their player counterpart. Saying that there is no evidence is clearly wrong. The Light6 03:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :YOU seem to forget that the Handmaid is associated with Lord English, a TIME TRAVELING DEMON, and that the trolls in general have the potential for psychic abilities. Oh, and guess what? She's gifted the same sort of life extension that Condesce gives. Huh. I guess that MUST mean that Doc Scratch or Lord English is a Hero of Life! :The fact is, it hasn't been explicitly said that they have the same powers, you're just speculating that, and your speculations shouldn't be stated as fact. You can add a section that says your speculation, go nuts, but until Hussie says that the ancestors have these roles it could simply be intentional coincidence. Especially considering how many of your points are completely baseless and ESPECIALLY considering that there's no evidence at all that the Post-Scratch kids having different roles has anything to do with some sort of 'special case'. :Considering how intensely you people keep it from saying that Betty Crocker is Fefcestor based on lack of final say, it's baffling how much you're defending your theory as fact. Yes, Fefcestor has the ability to extend life. She's also the most powerful troll there is and can do all sorts of other things, and again, her ability on the life-extending front are hardly exlusive. The Grand Highblood is from an entire class of trolls that are super into rage (I love how condescending you are to me in general, but here in particular it's especially adorable) I guess they're all heroes of rage? Mindfang was a Gamblignant, of COURSE she used Dicekind, and if she could manipulate luck like Vriska you think Hussie would've, you know, had her do that. Explicitly. Instead of having her use generic mind control on the crowd (oh wait, she uses mind control, so she must be a hero of mind, right!?!?) Your views on Karkat and Nepeta's ancestors are especially weak: the Sufferer has wacky blood, just like Karkat. And? We have no idea what 'Blood' even does, and given that 'Light' means luck and 'Heart' means souls it's mere speculation that 'Blood' is literal. Speaking of which, your view of the Disciple in relation to the Heart aspect because of 'emotion' kind of makes me wonder whether YOU'VE been reading clearly. :The only point that holds any water is Darkleer, but again, this could easily be intentionally coincidental. Intentional coincidence are sort of Hussie's thing. And again, I'm fine with you believing your theory. Go nuts. But presenting it as fact is stupid and selfish and arrogant and I'm sure you're better than that. :~some editor in a grumpy mood that forgot to sign ::There is nothing speculative about the quite clearly deliberate parallels between the troll players and their ancestors. Does that mean that they literally had the same titles? Not necessariely, but it still means that these parallels can be used to speculate. And now I will tell you what is selfish dear editor (yes love my condescending nature please). Replacing speculation with your own speculation (feferi is connected to speaking from the afterlife? Everyone who is dead can do that because of dream bubbles. And feferi talked the horror terrors into creating the bubbles, so that has nothing to do with her own powers) and then getting into a bad mood about it when your speculation is removed again. If you read carefully btw it doesn't state anywhere in the article that the Ancestors literally had the same titles. I undid your edit again, but removed one part where there was a slight implication that the Condesce would literally hold the title "Witch" (I mean she clearly does, as people call her a witch several times, but it might not be her mythological role). bitterLime 09:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::OK I was writing a response and Bitterlime responded while I was writing, he has addressed some of the points I was going to address and more but here is my response anyhow. ::You have raised many points and I'll offer my rebuttal but first: I apologise if I was condescending and/or arrogant, I should've kept a cooler head. ::On the issue that Hussie hasn't explicitly said it, no he hasn't, but I strongly disagree if you were to say it hasn't been implied. And on that not there were 3 parts of the article you removed. The first saying that Feferi's abilities could be speculated based off the Condesce, even if the Condesce's abilities have nothing to do with her mythological role that Feferi would likely have the same abilities as all the trolls seem to have the same abilities/characteristics as their ancestors so Feferi would have life powers which would fit her role (this will be further addressed in the Handmaid section). Would you or would you not agree on this point? ::The second part removed was about the Condesce being a Witch, which I will say is more speculative than saying the Condesce would have the Life aspect (I just realised that as Betty Crocker she is frequently referred to as the Batterwitch, but that has nothing to do with her power, just an internal revelation). ::The third removed part is again relating the Condesce's abilities to Feferi's. Which as already mentioned should be the same and would tie into Feferi's aspect. ::In summery of possible compromise - Restore the first part, leave the second part out, rewrite the third part to be more speculatory as opposed to sound as if it is stating a fact. (Bitterlime already reverted your edit and agreed with you about the second part, as did I so half/half I guess?)' ::The Handmaid - Yes she does work for a time travelling demon, I was going to address this, somewhere in my original post but probably forgot or skipped it because it goes into how the mythological roles work and that would've been sidetracking. Anyhow various theories have been said about the roles by the characters themselves and what we've observed and even some of UU's advanced knowledge on the subject as already detailed in the article. But I only want to focus on a certain aspect of it, the idea that characters are meant to "grow" into their roles. ::For example: Dave and Aradia both Heroes of Time didn't use their powers to time travel for the most part but rather technological means such as Dave's turntable. Actually I might be wrong but I think the only time either of them actually used their powers to manipulate time was when Aradia ascended and she froze Jack in time. The point I am trying to make here is even if the Handmaid was not using her own powers to accomplish time travel she was still highly involved in it which would fit the idea of growing into her role if she was a player as opposed to not being a player. ::Also just a quick note on the Handmaid's lifespan - When the young Handmaid is escaping she runs by her future self battling the Condesce before encountering and beginning his work, for all we know for that period when both the Condesce and the Handmaid served under English it was the Condesce her lengthened her life and not English or Scratch. Of course we have no idea but just pointing it out. ::I would continue but I think I'm rambling and continuing would just be arguing about whether the ancestors had the same roles or not and distracts from the content that should or shouldn't be in the article. The Light6 10:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :: :Alright, fair enough. And for the record, the only reason I put that junk in there about Dream Bubbles was because I didn't want to leave it blank, hence the 'unknown' nature of it, I wasn't at all married to it and didn't mean for it to look like I was saying my theory, which I don't even really buy into in the first place, has any position of superiority or fact. :In any case, while I still totally doubt they had the same mythological roles and feel that references to this should be removed, your point on life-extension being a genetic power rather than an Aspect power has convinced me that it's a perfectly reasonable assumption, especially given how other powers like Vriska's mind control are all inherited as well (oh look, people CAN change their minds on the internet!) :And I wasn't grumpy! Just tired (it was like four in the morning) and not a fan of the arrogance, which apparently was unintentional. This all looks golden and no longer implies ancestors had the exact same roles and I couldn't be more thrilled. :~I didn't forget, I just don't do this often enough to know stuff ::It's okay, I hope you didn't take my reply too seriously. I wasn't seriously suggesting you are grumpy, you can sign your posts placing four of these "~" at the end of your post, it will put your user name (or IP if you don't have an account) and the time under it. I personally don't like adding speculation either. But I've learned that there are some pages that people will add speculation onto again and again (this page being one of them), so it's easier to have something relatively plausible there. Else we admins just have to remove some new theory every 2 days.bitterLime 20:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Themes i think that the trolls' theme column need a bit more work, varied parts of their character, land and possible thematic relation to their role. 12:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Character Titles and Related Data A lot of the stuff in the chart is really irrelevant to the subject of mythological roles. I mean, that was fine back when we knew jack shit about roles, but now I feel it's kind of an embarassing waste of space. Should the non-relevant data be removed, and the role/aspect combos that we know nothing about just left blank? 12:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Cordyceps :Well some fat could be trimmed however I instead made the table collapsable for now so that you have to click to view the entire table. The Light6 13:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :OK just made the undid the collapsibility of it given recent updates. Also I would like to quickly throw out a layout update for consideration. Current layout Proposed layout The Light6 09:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I was trying to change the layout earlier today too, but it always looked dumb because I am less advanced at coding. The old layout only was used because there was too much information, with the "themes" section now finally removed I think we can go back to a simpler layout. I like the one you proposed.bitterLime 10:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. 13:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :: A bit late to the party :P But anyhow, just thinking, if the Denizens are eventually confirmed to be tied to the Aspects they should probably be removed from here and added to the Aspects page, just a quick dated idea of what to do with the table should it ever be confirmed. The Light6 (talk) 13:42, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The Light6 (talk) 13:42, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Also while leaving the Denizen's in. The Light6 (talk) 16:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Eridan God Tier Sprite File:Eridan_God_Tier_Dead.png* I just created this sprite based on the appearence of Eridan as the Prince of Hope in the Intermission. Can anyone identify a possible use for it? - MadHatter121 22:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Remove the lining on the body, and then it'll be cool. experimentalDeity 22:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) made this a while ago, though the wings are inacurate >_> And the eyes aren't wight too aaskdfqkwefhkwfewj THE MAGIC OF UPDATES. We all saw how he really looked like just like within 1 week of when I made this. - Crescune I done it! File:Eridan_God_Tier_Dead_2.png* Not very good I admit, but I did as good as I could. - MadHatter121 :Hmm. I need to work on this a slight bit. Remove extra black and stuff. I am the wizard its me 19:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :I got it but it still needs changes. Like that it should be smaller and have a clear background. I am the wizard its me 19:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Not commenting on the topic but the conversation itself, it was a complete mess with multiple unsigned messages, images shifting the text around and people adding messages into the middle of the conversation when it could've fit at the end and only served to make things more confusing give the images and lack of sigs. Anyhow I've went and added sigs and reordered the convo so it can actually be read in a logical manner. Also to help clarify - MadHatter121 uploaded the original File:Eridan God Tier Dead.png. Crescune added File:SmallTier Eridan.png. MadHatter121 uploaded the updated image over the original and also uploaded it as File:Eridan_God_Tier_Dead_2.png (which is now deleted). Chez then uploaded his own "upgrade" over File:Eridan_God_Tier_Dead_2.png (no seriously Chez what the hell was that?). The Light6 02:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Just deleted File:Eridan God Tier Dead.png as part of Housekeeping. The Light6 (talk) 13:46, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Knights I noticed something. Both Knights get tired of bullshit quickly. I am the wizard its me! 19:22, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : but dave is constantly spouting delirious bullshit from the gods : and latula spends her life bullshitting an gamergrrrrl attitude and doesn't seem to be getting tired of mituna's bullshit ::Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. 17:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Kids' Session Um, not sure if this has been covered before. I looked through this talk page for any mention of it but couldn't find it so... Anyway, the article says, and I quote: " implies that every session will have a Hero of Time, and if the breeding duties are indeed linked to the Hero of Space they would be a constant in the game." However none of the four "alpha" kids, Jane, Roxy, Dirk or Jake fill these aspects. So how does that work? Is this another one of Doc Scratch's irritatingly misleadingly facts, an error in the article, or what? Would this imply that Dave and Jade (at least those two kids) will actually be a part of Jane and co.'s session? Or maybe uu and UU...? Does any of this need mentioning on the article anywhere? Dunne Days 14:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am sure we have covered it somewhere, that or I have answered it so many times on talk pages that I think we have it covered somewhere. :But the answer is really really simple, the Alpha session is a unique session were external players are joining, as such Skaia designed the session without a hero of Space and a hero of Time from the start because they would come later in the form of Dave and Jade. The Light6 14:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sburb titles Might this not be a better name for the page? "Mythological roles" isn't mentioned anywhere in the comic, and quite frankly, isn't all that descriptive. 10:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Wasn't Jane's role mythological? felinoel 11:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think "Player titles" would be better. OneMore 20:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Pre-Scratch Troll Title Speculation Okay so I charted it all out and narrowed the chart down to the Aspects and Classes (assuming each class will only appear once in the Pre Scratch Troll session) that are remaining, and here are my guesses: Nitram: Rogue of Breath Makara: Prince of Rage Zahhak: Mage of Void Ampora: Bard of Hope Leijon: Page of Heart Captor: Heir of Doom Other remaining options: Nitram: Bard, Prince, Mage Makara: Page, Heir, Mage, Rogue Zahhak: Page, Bard, Prince Ampora: Heir, Mage, Rogue Leijon: Heir, Bard (Calliope declared it male-exclusive), Mage Captor: Page, Bard, Prince, Rogue I'm also assuming that no Class/Aspect pairing will be used twice in the comic. For reference, with the current twelve aspects and fourteen classes there are 168 possible titles. 17:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :(144 of which use the twelve normal classes; the other 24 use the Master Classes.) EskayFlying (talk) 21:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) 19:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) So the beta of Openbound 2 is released, Meulin is apparently the Mage of Heart and Ampora or as he is now known, Cronus, is the Bard of Hope. That leaves 4 more to go. The Light6 (talk) 11:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :It appears that either Mituna or Kurloz must be the heir. 22:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Mituna is the Heir and Kurloz is the Prince, that leaves only two blank spots. ::Nitram as the Rogue of Breath and Zahhak and the Page of Void. ::All pre-scratch troll titles are now known. The Light6 (talk) 06:57, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::(Unless Hussie is messing with us more than usual.) EskayFlying (talk) 08:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Jade's powers Jade recently made it clear that she can't teleport in the yellow yard because she can't access her powers fed by the green sun. She is however speeding up the ship, making cake float and resizes stuff at will. So it's quite clear that those are her witch of space powers (changing size and velocity of things), and teleportation is part of the first guardian powers. So I removed the "possibly" from the sentence atributing those powers to Jadesprite. 07:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Fairly sure Jade confirmed she inherited Bec's powers way back in A6I1 (and Hussie even confirmed it at one point) and even confirmed she couldn't teleport in the yellow yard because she wasn't in the Green Sun's domain. Really this new confirmation isn't new, I am surprised no one picked it up before. The Light6 (talk) 07:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hussie's hero of Space title Since Aepokk tracked down a Hussie quote where he called it a cosplay I tracked down his Tumblr post where he brought it up again: Just thought it would a good idea to mention it here in case someone wants to try and add that in as a reference. - The Light6 (talk) 04:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I checked all of his Tumblr, his Formspring archives, the MSPA search function, and even the hover text on the pages where he first shows up god tier. No mention of a class name whatsoever. Unless it's said somewhere on Twitter which I do not have time to check. 05:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's interesting he says "at least" though. Maybe AH really is a god tier, and his class is a 0 on the scale. That would be interesting. Ofcourse, it's equally likely that he's wearing a canon Lord or Muse costume. 05:12, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::You needn't have checked, I checked first, told SN, than he checked, than he removed it. But hey, that is three people who have actually took the time to check it. But yeah, I noticed the "at least" too, it seems to say, "it is just a cosplay, but just maybe it is real". In any case, real or cosplay, there is no source for it being the Waste class. - The Light6 (talk) 05:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I just made a theory about this, and halfway through I realized it had huge implications for the cherubs. Anyway here it is! 00:51, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :But if they won their session, then wouldn't they have claimed the ultimate reward instead of eventually floating out to the Ring and mutating? :Also I guess it is worth mentioning the topic of the squiddle session/48 signs came up on the forum and there was discussion about what came first, no one bothered to check but I did, the reference to the 48 signs pre-dates the first mention of the squiddle session by about 3 months. :Also throwing a minor bit of speculation out there myself, Calliope seemed to indicate to Roxy that void session players (and therefore dead session players) cannot ascend via their planetary quest beds, only their sacrificial slabs (not regular null sessions can ascend fine but I'll get to that), but basically there doesn't appear to be any part of the game that actually informs players the slabs exist, in fact all uses of them were either set up by Skaia, where they were found by accident, or they were told by people with a large amount of information on the game. My point is that most players from a void session likely never ascend. :And that brings me to my second point, ascending in null sessions, unless the players completely fail to fight the Black King I suspect it is likely the players would be killed in the Reckoning (note: The A1 troll suggested they never got anything done, including failing to fight the King), this could count as a heroic death for god tier players, going up against a king who wants to stop the birth of a universe and trying to defeat him to allow creation to happen but failing? Sounds like grounds for a heroic death to me. :But yeah, I guess it falls down to whether ascended players in a null session actually fight the black king or not. Just some stuff I was throwing out there. - The Light6 (talk) 01:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for the constructive criticism! And hm about the squiddle thing, while that is slightly dampening I wouldn't exactly take it as a debunking of my theory, or even just that part of it. Besides, even if it does disprove that part, Hussie could've come from ANY session, it didn't have to be the one that created the trolls. Maybe he was in a one player dead session himself? And another thing I want to point out is that the Trolls created a universe and still failed to claim their reward, right? So who's to say these 48 players didn't experience similar issues? In fact, the lack of any indication of their presence in Alternia (or Beforus) almost proves that. ::And I also want to say that you just made some very good points about null and void sessions there! 01:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC)